It Coule be Worse
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: Dudley and Kitty's mothers are not quite seeing eye-to-eye like Dudley and Kitty themselves. So what happens when Kitty's mother forces Kitty to marry Eric and Dudley's mother forces him to marry Becky?
1. For Your Own Good

**Looks like I'm going out with someone! Haha! My summer has gotten better. Thank you wishing star!**

It was a nice wonderful day. Everyone was doing their own thing. There was a cat, her name is Kitty Katswell. She had a wonderful friend, or boyfriend. He wasn't a cat, but she didn't care. His name is Dudley Puppy. She got out of bed, and got ready for work. She drove to Dudley's house, and Dudley was waiting outside for her.

"Morning, Kitty."

"Morning, Dudley."

They kissed each other, and drove to work. As they drove away, Dudley's mom, Peg, had always hated Kitty. Peg knew Kitty was no good for Dudley. When ever Kitty and Peg would talk to each other, they would end up fighting. Same with Kitty's mom and Dudley. Soon, Dudley and Kitty got to tuff.

"Man. I wish our parents would just accept our happiness." Dudley said.

"Yea. I mean we've been dating for a while now." Kitty said sitting at her desk.

They worked for a while, and had their break. None of the bad guys were doing anything. They talked a lot about their mothers. Lately, they have been yelling more at each other than ever.

Soon, the day was ending. Dudley and Kitty packed their things, and got in the tuff car. Kitty drove Dudley home, and he got out the car. Peg was waiting for him at the front door. Kitty could see, she was not happy with her. Dudley waved goodbye at Kitty, and she drove away.

"How was your day, Dudley?" Peg asked shutting the door.

"It was awesome!"

"That's good. Hey I have a friend for you."

"Is it meat?"

"No.. It's Becky!"

Becky stood up from the couch, and waved at Dudley. He waved back, and looked at his mom.

"What are you doing?" Dudley asked in whisper.

"You're gonna date Becky now! And not Misty."

"It's Kitty! And no!"

"Fine. Then you're leaving tuff."

"But mom! That's not fair!" Dudley yelled.

"It's dating her, or leaving tuff."

"I'll date her... But what about Kitty?"

"Call her, and say it's over."

Dudley went up to his room, and shut the door. Becky left, once Peg talked to her for a while. Back with Kitty. She just got to her apartment. She put her things away, and then her phone began to ring. It was her mom.

"Hi mom. What do you need?" Kitty said answering her phone.

"What made you think I need something?"

"You always need something from me."

"Well, yea. But do you remember Eric?"

"Yes... We broke up like 1 year ago."

"He's want to give it another shot!"

"No thanks. I'm with Dudley, and we are really happy together."

"Just give him one more shot."

"I did. And he just used me!"

"Don't yell Kitty, or I'm taking you out of tuff."

"You can't do that." Kitty said rolling her eyes.

Kitty and her mom talked for a long time. Kitty had no choice but to go back out with Eric. Kitty sat on her bed. Why was her mom making her do this!? Then her phone rang. It was Dudley. She was just about to call him.

"Hi Dudley..."

"Hi Kitty. Listen, I..."

"You're breaking up with me? Right?"

"How did you know?"

"Cause I was just about to do the same thing."

"I don't want to leave you Kitty... My mom is making me do this."

"Yea... My mom is doing this to me to... I love you Dudley."

"I love you too, Kitty."

They both hung up, feelings awful. They didn't want to leave each other. Dudley laid in his bed, sighing. Peg heard him, and looked into his room. It was dark in his room.

"This is for your own good, Dudley." Peg said to herself.

Kitty turned off her phone, and didn't want to do anything. She closed her bedroom door, and got in the shower. Her mom tried to call her, but Kitty's phone was off.

"I know one day, you'll thank me Kitty." Kitty's mom said putting the phone down.


	2. I'll Get By

Weeks as passed by. Dudley and Kitty could only see each other at tuff. But then one day, Kitty walked into tuff, and Dudley notice something different about her.

"Hey, Kitty." Dudley said walking over to her desk.

"Oh hey, Dudley."

"What's wrong?" Dudley said knowing she was upset.

Kitty had tears in their eyes. She showed her hand, and Dudley's gasp. She had a ring on. She was engaged! Dudley couldn't believe what he just saw.

"Wh-When are you g-g-getting married?" Dudley said unable to talk.

"In 2 months...I had to say yes."

"But it's your life. You own it."

"No... My mom owns my life."

"Wait... How long have you been dating him?"

"Only 1 month..."

"What!? What the fu** is wrong with him!"

"You can come to the wedding though."

Dudley and Kitty talked for a while. Soon, they stopped talking and did some paper work. Dudley couldn't really work, cause of Kitty's ring. He couldn't believe that she was getting married. Both of their lives were awful. Dudley never trust Eric. But then he walked by Dudley, and he followed Eric.

"Hey Eric." Dudley said pulling him into a room.

"Hey... What do you want?" Eric said in a rude voice.

"I want to know about your wedding."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm coming to your wedding, and if you hurt her..."

"I won't! I'm only hurting you, and I love it."

Eric walked off, and Dudley's hand turned into a fist. But soon, the day was done. Kitty tired to talk to Dudley, but he wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone. Dudley went home, and went into his room. He shut his door real hard.

"Man, this whole this sucks." Dudley said jumping on his bed.

Later that night, Dudley picked up his phone and called Kitty. But he mad sure that his mom was fast asleep.

"Dudley? Why are you calling me?" Kitty said answering the phone.

"Kitty! What day is you wedding?"

"The 18th... Why?"

"Because... I'm getting our lives back."

"Are we going to go back out again?" Kitty asked with joy.

"Yes... Oh, I got to go. My mom!"

Dudley hung up, and Kitty couldn't believe what she just heard! But she didn't tell anyone. Dudley and Kitty talked about their plan only at tuff.


	3. A Wedding Day

**Hey guys! Sorry for wait. School is starting and I DON'T WANNA GO BACK! I wanna just sleep and stuff. But hey, in a month it will be my birthday! the 15th! YAY!**

Today was an awesome. Well, for some people it was, and other people hated this day. Kitty in a small room, looking at herself. She was wearing a wedding dress, and had her hair done all nice. She didn't know what to do anymore. Dudley said he would take care of it, but she hadn't heard a word from him in 2 weeks.

"Kitty? Are you ready?" Kitty's mom said walking in.

"Don't you every knock?" Kitty said rolling her eyes.

"Come on... You're doing the..."

"Wrong thing. Why can't a dog and cat be together?"

"Because life doesn't work like that."

"It's how I want my life to be like."

Kitty sighed, has her mom put her hand on her shoulder. They walked out of the room, and stood behind 2 closed doors.

"Mom... Before this starts... Did you see Dudley out there?"

"No... I saw Becky though, but not Dudley."

Kitty's mom was happy about that, but she didn't want Kitty to know. Soon, the music began to play, and they walked down. Eric was waiting for her. Soon, they were looking at each other in the eyes. They both said their 'I do's'. By this time, Kitty had tons of tears in her eyes.

"If anyone..." Someone said.

"Stop the wedding!"

Everyone looked at the end of the building. It was Dudley who was standing there. Kitty gasped and was really happy to see Dudley. He had his blaster out, and walked over to Kitty.

"Does anyone want these 2 not to get married!?" Dudley asking everyone.

No one answered him. Then Dudley and Kitty looked at each other.

"Well, my mom made me break up with this wonderful, pretty, cute, fun, loving cat."

"Aww thank you Dudley."

"Hang on I'm not done yet...And her mom is making her marry this stupid guy!" Dudley said pointing to Eric.

"Hey! It's to late!" Eric yelled.

He grabbed Kitty, and dipped her, and went in for a kiss. But Dudley punch Eric and ran out of the church. They ran until no one was following them.

"Oh Dudley! I thought I never see you again!" Kitty said hugging Dudley.

"I told you we would be together."

"What about our parents?"

"To tell you the truth, I didn't think I would get this far."

Dudley and Kitty walked around, and talked for a long time. Kitty had her phone with her, and her mom called her.

"Should I answer it, Dudley?"

"I...Would..." Dudley said not knowing the answer.

"Hi mom... No, I wanna be with... I don't care!" Kitty said talking into the phone.

Kitty talked to her mom, and she hung up. Kitty told Dudley that they had to do go back. Dudley opened the doors slowly, and he saw Peg and Kitty's mom.

"Dudley, Kitty... Come in here." Peg said.

They all sat down, and had a talk.

"I don't wanna marry Eric! I love Dudley! He's the one I wanna marry." Kitty said.

"You can't keep us apart. Love has a way to everyone." Dudley said holding Kitty's hand.

"We know. How about we work something out?" Peg asked.

"Like what?" Dudley and Kitty both said.

"You guys can't talked about each other while we are around." Kitty's mom said.

"And you can't come over to my house, Misty!" Peg said looking at Kitty.

"Alright deal!" Dudley said with a smile.


	4. A Better Ending

It's been a few months later. Dudley moved out of Peg's house. She would not stop talking about Kitty. Nothing but bad things she would say. Dudley was getting the last box from his room. Peg was upset, that Dudley was finally moving out. She thought she would never have to deal with this before. As Dudley walked outside, Peg ran after him.

"Dudley wait!"

"What? I'm in a hurry, mom." Dudley said turning his head back.

"If I don't talk about Mitty, would you stay?"

Dudley thought for a while. Peg knew he was thinking over this.

"You won't talk bad about her?" Dudley asked.

"Yes. I just want you to stay."

"I'm answer is still no, mom... I love her."

Dudley walked off, and put the box in the car. He drove away without saying another word. He drove to a building, and outside waiting for him, was Kitty! They kissed each other, and put all the boxed in her apartment.

"Ready to start unpacking?" Kitty asked seeing tons of boxes.

"Why don't we go out, and have some fun instead?" Dudley asked wrapping his arms around Kitty.

Kitty smiled, and they went out. They had dinner out, and had a few drinks. They didn't get drunk or anything. Soon, they came home, and got ready for bed. Dudley was looking through some boxed to find his bedtime stuff.

"Dudley? What are you looking for?"

"My um... thingy."

"Thingy? Do you need help?"

"No...Just lay down, you had a hard day."

Kitty didn't know why Dudley was acting so weird. She got into bed, and Dudley looked through every single box. Soon, Kitty fell asleep, and Dudley finally found what he was looking for. He walked got ready for bed, without waking Kitty. He got into bed, holding something in his hands. He sigh and tapped Kitty.

"Kitty. Wake up..."

"Mmm. What?"

Kitty turned herself over so she was facing Dudley. She looked up at him, and smiled.

"I know you were sleeping and all, but...I wanted to ask you something."

"Couldn't it wait till morning?"

"No..."

"Alright... I'm listening." Kitty said sitting up.

"I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore, Kitty. Instead, I want to be your husband... Will you marry me?"

"Oh, Dudley...Yes! Yes, I will marry you!"

Kitty got on top of Dudley and kissed him over and over again. Dudley place the ring on her finger. Kitty had tears in her eyes. They kissed each other, and fell fast asleep.

On a sunny afternoon, Dudley and Kitty were in a building. Today they are getting married! They both said their 'I do's' and kissed each other. They only had their close friends. Even their mothers were there, to support them. Peg and Kitty's mom fixed things between their kids. Soon, Dudley and Kitty went on their honeymoon.

"I'm glad everything is fixed." Kitty said getting in bed.

"Yea... And now it's even better."

"How?"

"Cause I married you, and we have a family together."

"I would love to have a family with you, Dudley."

They kissed each other, and everything was purrfect again. Nothing could make this worst.


End file.
